Hunter Vegas
The Vegas is the first vehicle that players can unlock with a noticeable speed increase although the low rider style rims with skinny tires do not do well in the way of grip. From starting players may find that the Vegas is prone to oversteer and occasionally lift-off oversteer at the limit of its grip. The Vegas can have severe understeer at high speeds making it difficult to drift which limits its uses. It can perform well in the aggressive events such as Road Rage but can perform best in Stunt Runs. It is noted for its superb airtime and was found to have the quickest acceleration from a stand still in a study by Criterion Games. The Vegas is a viable stunt run car through to the end of the career. Description Relaxed street cool is the order of the day here. The Hunter Vegas packs a wicked boost, but is just far too laid back for the aggro of tackling corners. How to Unlock Win 5 events then shut it down. Performance A very versatile, but unpredictable car, the Hunter Vegas is also one of the first cars that players can unlock with a notable increase in power. The Hunter Vegas has excellent off-the-line and mid-range acceleration though the top-end acceleration leaves something to be desired. The Vegas is also equipped with a Boost system that provides adequate thrust, but feels lackluster most of the time. Both the cruising and boosting top speeds are rather mediocre despite the Vegas's high amount of low-end power. The Vegas's handling is very unpredictable. At low speeds, the Vegas suffers from under-steer and lift-off over-steer, and is also difficult to throw into a Drift. At higher speeds, the Vegas is difficult to control while drifting and is afflicted with high-speed under-steer which renders the Vegas inefficient for racing through Downtown Paradise, though this handling setup may come in handy in the more mountainous areas of Paradise City with some practice. With Stunt boost equipped and a capability to pull off massive jumps, the Vegas is an excellent car for Stunt Run events despite its handling drawbacks. It also remains a very capable Stunt Car until the end of the game. With a strength stat of '6', The Vegas is more than capable of holding its own in Road Rage (Burnout Paradise) events, although it loses control quite badly when hit. Overall, despite its handling drawbacks, the Vegas is a very versatile beginners' car that can be used for all sorts of events. Resemblance The Vegas model resembles a cross between a Buick Grand National and Monte Carlo SS. The name may be based on the Chevrolet Vega. Burning Route Notes *In Burnout Paradise's Free February Update the Hunter Vegas's speed stat was lowered from 4 to 1. **Also from the update, this car is recorded to be having the longest hang time of all the original Paradise cars. *There is a fault when a Platinum or Gold Paint is applied to this car. When applied a sideways license plate texture appears along the left side of the front bumper in line with one of the headlights. This even happens with the car's ugraded model. *The license plate reads "US-CL-CO," which may stand for "United States-Classic-Coupe." *The Vegas was also included in the game Burnout CRASH! as the Vegas Saloon, with a more cartoon-looking style. *The engine is supercharged. You can hear it when decelerating. * The entire front bumper of the Vegas can be scraped off by either scraping the front end on a wall, or it will eventually fall off after a few wrecks in Road Rage or Marked Man events.